


Faded Photographs

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits of the boys' childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> High sap content.

Rick tiptoed quietly through the hall, listening for any warning that his mother was coming. He opened the door and walked into his parents’ bedroom. He wasn’t allowed in there but he had only had a chance to glimpse at his little brother yesterday. After all that waiting at Uncle Bud and Aunt Edie’s house and they didn’t even give him a chance to hold him.

He peered over the top of the cradle at the sleeping form of his brother. Andrew Jackson Simon, too long in Rick’s opinion. Dad had suggested Andy, but that was a girl’s name. Cal had a sister named Andie. Then he had remembered his friend PJ who had his named shortened from Patrick James and so they settled with AJ.

AJ was really tiny, pink, with blond fuzz on his head, just like Mom and Dad. Rick took after his Uncle Ray but that was all right cause Ray said that made him “ewneek” and that meant special.

He reached out a finger and gently touched a soft cheek. “Hi, AJ, I’m your big brother Rick. I’ve been waitin’ a long time to see you. Dad says that having a brother is neat that once you’re bigger we can play together and tell each other secrets and everything.”

AJ’s eyes blinked open.

Rick smiled; AJ’s eyes were blue just like his. “Can I tell you a secret now?”

His brother made a smacking sound and yawned.

“Mary dragged me behind the classroom and kissed me on the cheek.” He wrinkled his nose. “She says that I’m her boyfriend. I don’t wanna be but she says she’ll give me five cents every Monday if I do it. Don’t tell Mom and Dad, okay?”

AJ gurgled at him and then smiled.

Rick smiled back and leaned over. His baby brother smelled like powder and milk and that stuff Mom liked to put in the dryer with the clothes. He kissed AJ on the forehead and then whispered in his ear, “We’ll do everything together, I promise. I’ll show you how to ride a bike and climb a tree and get an extra cookie from the jar when Mom’s not looking. And I’ll take care of you so no bullies will ever hurt you.”

AJ waved an unsteady hand and grabbed a bit of his hair.

Rick laughed quietly and winced. His brother had a strong grip.

**********

“Rick Simon I will not tolerate you fighting at school.” His father towered over him, glaring.

“But Dad…”

“Don’t ‘but Dad’ me. You are going to apologize to him tomorrow. I thought I taught you better than that. Jeff is a year younger than you.”

Rick wanted to scream in frustration. It wasn’t fair; Dad never listened to him. “I’m not gonna apologize, you can’t make me.”

“Oh yes, you will. Even if I have to drag you to his house myself.” Dad grabbed him by the arm. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to be pulled out of work because your son is a troublemaker?”

He yanked away. “I won’t apologize, he deserved it. I only wish I had bashed his face in instead of just bruising his cheek. And I don’t care how embarrassed you are, I’d do it again.”

“You will do exactly as I say.” Dad’s face was turning red he was so mad.

Rick didn’t care; he wouldn’t do it. He clenched his hands into fists and stared up at his father defiantly. “No, I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Don’t you dare speak to me in that tone.” His Dad grabbed his arm again and turning him slightly, hit him very hard on the butt. “Now go to your room and don’t come out until you’re ready to apologize.”

Rick glared at him, tears in his eyes. Then he ran up the stairs to his room, flinging himself of the bed. He began to sob into his pillow, not so much because of pain, but out of frustration and anger.

It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fair. Dad never listened to him. Sure, Jeff was only six but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a bully and he was. He liked pushing kids around on the playground, making them eat dirt or teasing the girls till they cried. That’s why Rick had punched him; he had shoved Janie down from the bars and made her skin her knee. Dad always said that you should protect people who can’t protect themselves and that you should never make a girl cry.

But Dad didn’t listen; he just hit him. Well, he wouldn’t say he was sorry. He wouldn’t.

Rick bet if it had been AJ who was in trouble he wouldn’t have got hit. Sure AJ was only two but even when he broke Mom’s favorite figurine they didn’t hit him. Rick always got hit. Always.

“Rick? Ricky?”

Rick lifted his head and rubbed his nose. “Go away, AJ.”

AJ’s blue eyes were open wide and he was twisting his chocolate-crusted shirt in his hands. “Don’t cry, Ricky.”

Rick burst into fresh tears. “If I was you I wouldn’t get hit. I wish I was you, AJ, then Dad would listen to me. Then he would believe me when I say Jeff deserved it.”

AJ patted Rick’s head and made shushing sounds. “No. Don’t cry. No.”

“I wish I wasn’t ever born.”

AJ shook his head and ran to his toy chest. He brought out his red toy truck and gave it to Rick. “Play with me. Vroom, vroom. Play with me and laugh, Rick.”

“I don’t wanna play.”

AJ dropped the toy on the ground and crawled over Rick to his bed. When he came back he had his teddy bear in his hands. He hid his face behind the bear and said in a high voice. “I love you, Rick. Don’t cry, be happy. Play with AJ and don’t cry.” Then he pressed the bear to Rick’s face and made a loud smacking sound. “See, Rick, teddy says don’t cry too.”

Rick looked at his brother in disbelief.

“I love you, Rick.” AJ smiled shyly and held out the bear. “Here, so you don’t cry.”

He held out his arms and AJ jumped into them. “You’re weird, kid, real weird.”

AJ patted his cheek. “Smile.”

Rick laughed. “You listen to me don’t you, AJ? Even when nobody else does.”

He looked at Rick solemnly and nodded. “I love you.”

“Love you too, AJ.”

**********

“Wait for me, Rick, wait for me!”

Rick turned and watched impatiently as AJ ran towards him. “We’re gonna be late,” he yelled. Sure he didn’t like school but he promised Mom that he’d take AJ on his second day of kindergarten. And he sure didn’t want Miss. Partridge angry at him ‘cause of something that wasn’t his fault.

AJ finally caught up to him, breathing hard. “Sorry.”

“If I get detention because of you, you’re gonna get it.”

His brother flushed red. “I said sorry.”

Rick shook his head. “Forget it. It’s not like it’d be the first time I got in trouble because of you.”

AJ frowned but didn’t say anything.

He stopped at the corner and held out his hand. AJ gripped it tightly and looked up at him, waiting. “Okay, let’s go.”

Rick had to admit that it made him feel important, AJ trusting him like he did. It was nice, his hand, warm and dry, fitting nicely in Rick’s fist. He remembered Dad doing the same thing for him when he was in kindergarten.

AJ smiled up at him.

Rick smiled back. “Do you like school?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Tanner is really nice. And we got snacks and I made two new friends Mike and Greg. I’m the only one with a brother. Mike’s got two big sisters and Greg’s all by himself.”

“You’ll make more.” Rick almost dropped AJ’s hand when he saw one of his classmates coming around the corner but AJ kept looking at him like he’d hung the moon. Oh great it was Josh McKenna, one of the biggest jerks in school.

“Yo ,Simon, who’s the baby.”

“My kid brother, AJ. AJ, this is Josh. He’s in my class.” He loosened his grip on AJ’s hand just in case he’d need it.

“Hi.” AJ stepped closer to Rick. “And I’m not a baby.”

“Coulda fooled me.” He pointed to their clasped hands. “Do ya tuck him in with his teddy bear, too ,Simon?”

AJ glared at him. “I don’t sleep with a teddy bear.”

Well, not for the past few months anyway but Rick didn’t say that. “Lay off, Josh.”

“I’m just having some fun.”

“Well have fun with someone else.”

“Geez, what are you, his mother?” He stepped in front of Rick.

“No, I’m his brother and I’m telling you to lay off.” He shoved Josh. “Get out of my way.”

“Rick?” AJ tugged on his hand. “We’re almost to school, let’s go.”

“Yeah, Rick, why don’t you listen to the baby.”

“Shut up.” AJ scowled. “Rick’ll kick your butt.”

“Why don’t you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you, brat.” He gave AJ a little push.

Rick dropped AJ’s hand. It was one thing when Josh tried bullying him but when he started messing with his brother, that was something else. There was only one thing to do. He punched him hard and quick in the nose.

He’d never seen a nose squirt so much blood, not even when Louis ran his face into a telephone pole on his bike. But it shut Josh up, for a moment anyway because then he started to cry.

Rick stood over him. “You ever come near me or my brother again and I’ll rearrange your face.” Then he took AJ’s hand again. “C’mon, AJ, we’re late.”

“Okay Rick.” He looked up at him. “He didn’t hurt me when he pushed me.”

“Don’t matter. Nobody pushes you around but me. Besides if I didn’t do it now I’d have to do it later. He’s a bully, AJ, and I ain’t letting no bullies hurt you. Not ever.”

“We take care of each other.”

Rick nodded. “That’s right. We watch out for each other.”

“You’re my best friend.” AJ stopped and hugged him.

He patted AJ on the back and felt himself flush hot. “You’re my best friend too. Now let’s go. Mom’s already gonna let me have it ‘cause we’re late.”

She probably would let him have it for punching Josh’s lights out too but it was worth it. He had made a promise a long time ago that he’d be there for AJ, protecting him and loving him, and he kept those promises, he always would.


End file.
